GTA 5 Fun (Transformers Play)
by Tigressa101
Summary: The Transformers decide to have a little fun with their characters on GTA 5 where mass mayhem, violence, and battles start among each other. (Rated M for language)


Megatron maneuvered around traffic when he suddenly noticed a white dot come into view on his map. Smirking, he punched the throttle before a yellow suited figure went flying behind him as his sports car made contact with the player's shins.

_theDarkGladiator flattened stingingscout_

"Whoa, Bitch, get out the way! Get out the way, Bitch, get out the way! Hahahahaha!" The warlord sang as he cackled.

"Oh my God, dude! WHY!?" An angry voice yelled.

"You were in the way, so I did what had to be done."

"You had like…four lanes to choose from!"

"I never said I was merciful. You get in my way, I'm not swerving to save your ass."

Megatron continued to drive on the freeway until he heard explosions erupting close to his tail. Suddenly, his character and the car were lifted up and were on fire, rolling on the highway as the screen turned black and white.

_WarriorPrincess2.0 blew up theDarkGladiator_

"Sorry, sweetie! I must avenge my family!" Arcee's voice strongly replied.

"What the hell was that!?"

"My jet with locked-on homing missiles. Bye, Big Guy!"

As Megatron spawned near Los Santos Customs, he opened his map to pinpoint the airport where three players already were. _Prime Leader_, _Silentbutdeadly_, and _RedRacingPhysician_ were apparently killing one another whereas _Silentbutdeadly_ was mostly doing the murdering.

Voices of the three came in shouts and curses as two of the three died.

_Silentbutdeadly sniped Prime Leader_

_Silentbutdeadly purged RedRacingPhysician_

"Hey, Megatron?"

Megatron seductively purred, "You miss me already?"

"In your dreams, Bigfoot. I was just wondering if you've seen Bulkhead or Starscream because they aren't in the mountains where I'm circling. Are they in the city?"

Right on cue, a stream of bullets ran through Megatron's body and a low-riding car zoomed away.

_AirCommanderSS maimed theDarkGladiator_

"Found him," he spoke with little enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Optimus grabbed the nearest plane as Soundwave and Knockout dueled over a helicopter. Unfortunately, the plane was a 747 jumbo jet. Carefully, he backed up trying not to hit any other jets but he heard a thump which made him pull forward quickly to prevent any more damage.<p>

_Prime Leader killed WreckerJackie5_

"Oh sh-sorry, Wheeljack; my bad. Don't sneak up on me when I'm in a jumbo jet. I can't see you."

Wheeljack laughed, "It's alright, Optimus. Though I now have to run all the way back to the airport, thanks a lot, I'm fine."

"Oh, Optimus," Ratchet taunted.

The Prime turned the plane onto the runway and began taking off but a small rusted Volkswagen Beetle with monster truck tires was parked near the middle and a character threw something right as he passed by the car. He was air-borne now.

"I hope you like my little gift, Prime."

Instantly, the jet exploded and the front half fell into the bay.

_DoctorofScience scorched Prime Leader_

Optimus frowned deeply before throwing the controller down and walking away from his screen. All the bots began cracking up at the sound of defeat and some even had their live chatroom running so they could see the disappointment in their leader's face.

"Optimus? Optimus, I'm sorry!" Ratchet snorted laughing, "Please come back!"

After a few minutes of more chaos among the players with Starscream getting karma for killing Megatron, Arcee getting shot out of the air, and Knockout getting ran over by his partner, _DowngoestheHammer_, in a truck similar to his own vehicle mode he apparently stole from the military base, Optimus returned but he was determined to kill.

The "Doctor of Doom" met his doom when he grabbed a helicopter and Optimus used a sniper rifle to no-scope him. The helicopter fell after it reached five hundred feet in the air and Ratchet's death happened, making it blow up on impact.

_Prime Leader assassinated DoctorofScience_

_Silentbutdeadly annihilated Wreck'N'Rule _

_theDarkGladiator seared WarriorPrincess2.0_

_ChaoticScientist slayed stingingscout_

_ChaoticScientist died_

"Bitch!" Bumblebee yelled.

A dark chuckle followed, "I am the master of the Military Base, young scout. You'd be wise to remember that!"

"Says the mech who died at the hands of 'weak insects'."

"Goddammit, Soundwave," Bulkhead face palmed.

_Wreck'N'Rule murdered Silentbutdeadly_

"We're even now, right Optimus?" Ratchet questioned.

Optimus didn't respond. Instead, he brought out his rocket launcher, calculated where Ratchet would appear in his car, and fired.

_Prime Leader destroyed DoctorofScience_

The medic's car turned into a fireball and streaked down the highway before coming to a halt. Those who could see his face knew the Prime was far from happy. A death match counter appeared on left lower corner of the screen. Optimus was pissed.

"And I'm free, free falling!" Smokescreen sang as his dot seemed to be tumbling down the mountain closest to Los Santos.

_autobotrookie committed suicide_

"The hell? What did you do, Smokescreen!?" Bumblebee called out as he hit his rival's car and shot the other before his enemy could recuperate.

_stingingscout slaughtered ChaoticScientist_

"Uh, I took a plane and jumped out over Vinewood Hill and attempted to make it into one of the rich people's pools. I didn't have a parachute so I just made a goal to at least fall into the water before I die."

"Did you make it?"

A second of silence was between them. "I missed…badly. I hit a tree but afterwards I hit the roof of a fancy house and slid off and landed on a random lounge chair right next to a pool. I tried and failed."

_Prime Leader eradicated DoctorofScience_

"Leave me alone, Optimus!"

_DoctorofScience massacred Prime Leader_

_DoctorofScience dispatched theDarkGladiator_

"Up, crap! Terribly sorry, Megatron, that was meant for Optimus only."

The warlord smirked, "It's not a problem though I'd be more concerned about getting away from him than apologizing to me."

_Wreck'N'Rule wasted WreckerJackie5 _

"Jackie! Sorry, buddy, sorry!"

"Why did you do that, Bulk!?"

"I-you-I didn't see you! I didn't look at the map! I was aiming at Soundwave and it auto-aimed at you. I pulled the trigger without realizing it changed targets."

Wheeljack scoffed, "Next time look!"

* * *

><p>"Arcee, my dear, come here," Megatron hummed.<p>

"Not in a million years, bucket head!"

"Oh come on, I found a beautiful strip club and you seem like the perfect dancer for it."

"No, no, my body isn't going to be used for that. No thank you."

_Wreck'N'Rule sabotaged WarriorPrincess2.0_

"Bulkhead!"

The Wrecker shyly replied, "You…you were in my way. I couldn't steer around you without hitting either a pole or a cement block. My car is literally at eight percent health; I would've died if I hit either one."

"So you chose to hit me instead? Gee, way to be a good sport there!"

Bulkhead's character quickly brought out a weapon when another white marker appeared on his map. The dot was moving fast, too fast, so he fired when it cut a lane to be directly opposite to him.

_Wreck'N'Rule killed AirCommanderSS_

_AirCommanderSS plowed Wreck'N'Rule_

Bulkhead growled, "Fuck you, Starscream!"

Knowing the seeker couldn't respond because of audio errors within the flyer's chambers, he simply cursed under his breathe some more before Arcee picked him up in her personal vehicle.

* * *

><p>Optimus was finally air-borne once again but this time without any problems.<p>

_ChaoticScientist destroyed DoctorofScience_

No Ratchet. No sticky bombs. Just smooth flying. Below, he caught a glimpse of Bumblebee being chased by the ever so persistent Shockwave down the freeway, bullets escaping from the latter's gun. To his left, Wheeljack and Arcee were travelling via cargobob, attempting to land on the Maze Bank Tower with a car carrying Bulkhead attached underneath it.

The stunts the game allowed amazed the Prime. He actually had to admit, humans had some of the best things that even an advanced species such as the Cybertronians never dreamed of creating, but they also really had not the time to do so.

Suddenly, a rocket flew past him and exploded, showing the sky with fireworks. At first he was more confused than anything but when he turned the jumbo jet around, he saw Bulkhead's character with a rocket launcher, now shooting above himself to generate more explosions.

As weird as that was, it had distracted him from the true terror. Two missiles hit his 747's wings and this, of course, made a new pile of burnt metal falling to the ground below.

_theDarkGladiator annihilated Prime Leader_

"Really, Megatron? Really?"

The warlord chuckled, "And you're shocked at this? The Decepticons own the skies and I own the Decepticons. My sky land is my playground. You Autobots rule the surface therefore you stay out of my zone of authority!"

"Fuck you. Just fuck you. It took me an hour to get this jet and I can't even leave the damn city without my efforts being stepped on," the Prime snarled.

"Life's a bitch."

"And so are you!"

"I know; I bathe in my bitchiness."

* * *

><p><em>Wreck'N'Rule smoked RedRacingPhysician<em>

"Knockout, that wasn't my fault!"

The medic scoffed, "Don't care. Breakdown, hunt and destroy!"

Breakdown smirked, "With pleasure!"

Bulkhead remained on top of the tower. Apparently, he underestimated his rocket skills, for he had hit Knockout on another building close by. Now, the Wrecker's old time rival was coming to get him. They had a helicopter and Breakdown looked like a psycho on his camera screen, trying to pinpoint his nemesis' location precisely.

At the worst possible time, the green mech ran out of rockets as he fired his last one at the oncoming air-based vehicle.

"Hey, Bulky, I'd just like to say in advance I'm sor…" A crunching sound emitted from under his helicopter.

_DowngoestheHammer flattened Wreck'N'Rule_

"Oops…crap…never mind! Oh hey, your body's taking a dive off the tower. That's beautiful; I wish I could see that happen in real life. Oh well!"

"Breakdown, you…!"

"Anger? Defeat? Music to my audio receptors!"

* * *

><p>After everybody finally quit killing each other, all of them gathered on top of Mount Chiliad, which took a while to do, and all stood on the edge, staring down to the roads and the winding valley that was etched on the side of the mountain. It was nighttime with a clear sky, no deaths, and just peace between the players.<p>

Optimus sighed, "Well, this has been fun though I could've done without you guys sabotaging my jumbo airliners!"

All of them nodded in agreement.

Megatron stood in the back of their merry group on the overcrowded pier and spoke, "Since we're done with this game, though we may return in the future, I'd like to say something."

Optimus narrowed his optics, "And what may that be?"

"Bomb-voyage!"

On cue, the pier lit up with several explosions, sending different players in different directions. Some of their bodies flew off the cliff and tumbled down the mountainside.

_theDarkGladiator exploded stingingscout_

_theDarkGladiator massacred Wreck'N'Rule_

_theDarkGladiator seared RedRacingPhysician_

_theDarkGladiator parched WarriorPrincess2.0_

_theDarkGladiator scorched Silentbutdeadly_

_theDarkGladiator killed Prime Leader_

_theDarkGladiator slayed DowngoestheHammer_

_theDarkGladiator executed ChaoticScientist_

_theDarkGladiator assassinated AirCommanderSS_

_theDarkGladiator murdered DoctorofScience_

_theDarkGladiator destroyed WreckerJackie5_

_theDarkGladiator maimed autobotrookie_

_theDarkGladiator committed suicide_

A wave of rage, curses, and questions followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Honestly, it was hard trying to figure out how to represent this. The game is so big and there's so much to do, it was frustrating at the least. I may continue this later on in the year but I am quite busy so continuing it is not a promise, it's a concept at the moment.<strong>

**In order of appearance:**

**theDarkGladiator = Megatron**

**stingingscout = Bumblebee**

**WarriorPrincess2.0 = Arcee**

**Prime Leader = Optimus Prime**

**Silentbutdeadly = Soundwave**

**RedRacingPhysician = Knockout**

**AirCommanderSS = Starscream**

**WreckerJackie5 = Wheeljack**

**DoctorofScience = Ratchet**

**DowngoestheHammer = Breakdown**

**Wreck'N'Rule = Bulkhead**

**ChaoticScientist = Shockwave**

**autobotrookie = Smokescreen**


End file.
